


Pretty Little Things

by hiddenlongings



Series: Dresden AU Series [13]
Category: Dresden Files - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenlongings/pseuds/hiddenlongings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick drabble in my Dresden AU.  No really, it's barely two pages. Hendrick's and Bob discuss their bosses views on how women should be treated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Things

Title: Pretty Little Things  
Rating: K  
Story Warnings: Discussion of prostitution and some sexual innuendo.  
Relationships: Gen.  
Characters: Harry Dresden, John Marcone, Bob Luccio, Hendricks,  
Summary: Just a quick drabble that I wrote for my Dresden AU. Not very long at all, barely two pages.  
Part of my Dresden AU Series. This story comes after Overcome and won’t make a lot of sense if you haven’t read it.  
To make things easier on myself I’m going to address Bob with the masculine pronoun. Bob might be in a woman’s body but he definitely thinks of himself as a man. If my historical sexuality course was good for anything it was good for pounding into my head that sex and gender are not the same thing. This doesn’t mean of course that Bob isn’t willing to use his new er ‘gifts’ to his best advantage.

DRESDENMARCONEDRESDENMARCONEDRESDENMARCONEDRESDENMARCONE

 

Hendricks watched with some trepidation as Bob strolled easily into the room, his hips swinging and yellow eyes twinkling with unholy glee.

“Heya Red.”

“Bob.”

Honestly Hendricks wasn’t sure quite what to make of the newest addition to the top tier of criminal enterprise in the Windy City. Although he thought Bob wasn’t so much a new citizen as a wolf recently set loose upon the unsuspecting populace. 

“Did you see that pretty little secretary?” Hendricks swore Bob licked his lips. 

“That wee lamb you’re licking you’re chops over is married and has an infant son. I suggest you leave them be, Boss doesn’t like it when the sanctity of marriage is compromised.”

“Bah sanctity. If I was in a man’s body I’d be splitting my zipper.”

“So go find an escort. You’ll find them on the bottom floor, in the spa area. I’m sure they’ll make you very happy.” 

Bob hesitated for several seconds before shaking his head sadly. 

“My boss isn’t a fan of women selling their bodies.”

Hendricks looked with interest at the former spirit.

“He hits them readily enough.”

“Well sure, he hits everyone. He’s a 21st century kind of guy, gender equality and all that. If a woman says something that would get a man punched he doesn’t see any good reason why they don’t deserve to get smacked one too.” 

“Charming.”

“Chauvinist.”

“You’re going to have to get used to that if you insist on walking around in that meat suit of yours.”

“I know! It’s great. I can feel myself up whenever I want. These puppies are pretty perky too, especially considering how old they are.”

“What?”

“Bah” Bob waved a delicate hand in dismissal. “Forget it.”

“We will get back to that. So what does your boss think of you stealing a woman’s body? That seems to be a little bit worse than having sex with someone for money.”

“Luccio was basically an empty shell when I got hold of her so it’s not too much of an issue for him.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning that the number of geises, memory charms, and other assorted black magic spells performed on her mind kind of erased her personality and left them with a pliable little slave that was the perfect little plaything slash guard dog. I really am doing her a bit of a favor my consciousness has erased her and her soul has been released.”

“You killed her.”

“A mercy killing and certainly less painful for her than the guys that I gutted like fish on the sidewalk.”

The sound of clicking heels on the granite floors brought both of their heads around as they watched a woman in a very well-fitted business suit stride past, long honey colored hair tied into a tight bun.

Dresden stared at Bob and Hendricks through the doorway with something akin to fascination mixed with horror. 

“Should we be worried that they seem to be getting along?”

“I think,” Marcone mused. “That we should be more worried that they appear to be leering at the same woman.”


End file.
